gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation Neo
The PlayStation Neo, abbreviated PS Neo is a ninth generation console and the fifth PlayStation console. The PS Neo is backwards compatible with all old PS games, be it PS1 or PS4. It also has two disc slots, allowing it to have two discs at once. Unlike the PS4, once a game is installed it can be played without re-entering the disc, and games can be shared with friends, which sends them a copy of the game for a limited amount of time, however there is a restriction on how many people games can be shared with, usually 4 or 5 before the sharer is forced to wait until the shared copies are expired. The PS Neo features 1TB of RAM, as well as 5TB of memory and 8K TV Support. The PS Neo also features a built-in camera allowing AR gaming, and built-in Wi-Fi, as well as surround speakers. It also features VR Support. Controller The DualShock 5 controller is a modular controller, able to be customized to the users liking. For example, the controller supports up to 6 face buttons, as well as a touchpad on the back, an expanded battery, 8 D-Pad buttons, 3 Analog Sticks, a keyboard, a touchscreen add-on making the controller akin to the Nvidia Shield as well as Remote Play (which were added to compete with the Switch) which acts as a full-fledged phone with on-screen fingerprint support and a built-in camera, a mini-screen which resembles the Sega Dreamcast`s Screen, backpedals, multiple triggers and bumpers, and more. Other than its modular features, the DualShock 5 resembles the DualShock 4 to a tee. The controller also features, under the Light Bar, a disc slot, meant to be used to read UMD Discs, the Disc Format used by the PSP as well as a Card Slot meant to play PS Vita Cards, making the PS Neo backwards compatible with any PS Handheld Device. Playstation Neo VR, Pro, Slim, Super Slim, and Max In November 2023, Sony announced the PS Neo Pro and PS Neo Slim, and revealed the prices to be 2000$ and 600$ respectively. The PS Neo Pro added 2 more disc drives to the console for a total of 4, and also featured 5TB of RAM, 15TB of Memory and VR Support. The PS Neo Slim stripped away the two disc slots and left only one, as well as removed the built-in camera and Wi-Fi. The Slim features only 512 GB of RAM, 1TB of Memory, and 4K Support. They both came out on January 21st 2024. The PS Neo VR was announced in December 2023, its price being 300$. It was a wireless VR Headset with built-in Headphones and a Microphone, as well as its own VR controllers, resembling a combination of a Wiimote and PS Move Controllers, though it was still compatible with the normal controller. It also featured AR Support. The PS Neo VR is compatible with any PS Neo Model. It is also compatible with media playback, able to stream Netflix, Hulu and other streaming services as well as YouTube. It was released alongside the PS Neo Pro and Slim on January 21st 2024. The PS Neo Super Slim and Max were announced in E3 2024, with a price tag of 300$ and 6000$ respectively. The Super Slim had only 500GB of Memory and No 4K Support, and also didn`t have VR/AR Support. The Max didn`t add more disc drives, instead opting to make it so that every drive can hold 3 Discs instead of one, increasing the disc number from 4 to 12. It featured 20TB of Memory as well as 7.5TB of RAM, and featured the PS Cloud streaming service, which was the successor to PS Now. Category:Consoles Category:Video game consoles Category:Video Game Consoles